


Why?

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: Basically a fluff peice of Genji and my Overwatch OC.





	

     It was early morning at the Overwatch base, and Yui had just woken up. She patted down the stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. As she turned the corner she was confronted with a with a sight that brought tears to her eyes and put a lump in her throat. Genji stood at the stove, cooking fried rice, eggs, and slicing a tomato. Without his mask on. The scars on his face exposed for all the world to see. He continued humming an old Japanese tune for a few moments till he noticed Yui’s presence. The younger Shimada brother turned to her smiling. 

      “Oh, good morning Yui. I didn't hear you come down. Did you sleep well?” 

      “I guess.” She sighed, sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

      “Well it’s just going to be you and me at the base for a few hours, the others went on patrol I believe.” He pondered for but a moment. 

       “O...kay.” Yui choked. Not being able to stomach the thought of being alone with the person she’d murdered all those years ago. 

       “Oh would you like some breakfast?” Genji queried. 

       “Umm...sure. Thank you.” Yui shrugged. Genji grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and began scooping rice, a fried egg, and tomato slices into it. He once again turned to her smiling. This time with a steaming bowl of rice in one hand and chopsticks in the other. 

      “Here ya go. Hope you enjoy.” He held the bowl out for Yui to take. 

      “Arigato.” She sighed and bowed lightly. After taking her food Yui sat at the table and tucked into her first hot meal in a while. An intense emotion welled in Yui’s gut. With every mouthful of rice more tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn’t take it anymore. Yui slammed her fist on the table.

       “WHY?” She yelled. 

       “Why what?” Genji rushed over, concern glazing his expression. 

      “Why are you being so goddamn NICE to me?” She sobbed. “After everything I’ve done to you...you don’t hate me. Why? What have I done to deserve your kindness? JACK SHIT! That’s what!” Yui sobbed even harder after yelling. “Why don’t you hate me?” She wiped her tears away.

      “Hate you? Yui I could never hate you.” Genji reassured, rubbing her shoulder.

      “But...Hanzo and I...murdered you, and you hate Hanzo. What makes me different?” She continued, sobbing a little less now.

      “Well...Hanzo and I have had problems since we were kids.” He fake laughed, trying hard to lighten the mood. Genji sighed, pulling Yui into a vice like hug. He took her face in his hands and whispered “But still, I don’t think you understand. I’ve forgiven you.” He looked deep into her eyes. Genji didn’t realise how much looking at the scars on his face, scars that she’d caused, was hurting Yui’s heart. 

     “No! YOU don’t understand! How could anyone forgive someone who...killed the person they love.” Yui cried out. Not caring that she’d just confessed her long held feelings for Genji. Giving a shit was too much effort right now. 

     He looked surprised. “You...loved me?” Genji stumbled as the foreign words left his tongue. 

    “Of Course I did you idiot! And I still do. But i know you only have feelings like that for Angela. That’s probably best though. I mean Angela’s got her sanity, a doctorate, and what’ve I got? An unhealthy obsession with poison.” Yui sulked.  Resigning herself to her fate 

          Genji had no idea what to say to make Yui feel better. He merely stood up and delicately kissed her forehead. “I hope you know, Angela may have put my body back together, but only you kept my mind whole.” Genji spoke calmly, and quietly before turning and leaving the kitchen. 

          Yui sat speechless and blushing. The one word was left buzzing through her head like an angry wasp was why. 


End file.
